1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to methods of inserting threaded fasteners into fastening elements and, more specifically, to a method of inserting threaded fasteners into fastening elements without cross-threading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for and methods of inserting threaded fasteners into fastening elements have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,036; 4,354,540; 4,631,985; 4,655,103; 4,680,996; 4,766,782 and 4,878,404 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.